No prior art receiver is known to utilize electric power lines to pick up the E component of the active TS frequency. No prior art receiver is known to use synchronous detection of Extremely Low Frequency (ELF) waves. The xe2x80x9cNew IEEE Standard Dictionary of Electrical and Electronics Termsxe2x80x9d, IEEE Standard 100 defines the ELF range as from 3 Hz to 30 kHz.
The active fundamental component of the Earth""s resonance is continually excited at about 7.32 Hz by lightning discharges over the surface of the Earth. Herein this frequency is named the Tesla-Schumman (TS) frequency in honor of Tesla""s work in Colorado Springs in 1899 in which he first recognized it and for W. O. Schumman""s further work in Germany in the early 1960""s.
An ELF receiver that operates at the 6 Hz to 9 Hz range to synchronously receive the TS and other signals of interest. The receiver operates on 105 to 240 Vac 50/60 Hz electric power. Signal voltages picked up by the electric power lines supplying the receiver provide a first input of the electric E component of the TS field at the geographical location of the receiver. A selectable alternate input is from a magnetic field pickup device consisting of an inductance wound on a bar of high permeability material so as to pick up an electrical output representing the magnetic H component of the TS field. The receiver also is useable to receive other signals of interest in the frequency band from 6 Hz to 9 Hz.
An analog output signal provides a real time noise free ELF wave representing any signal which an ELF receiver is tracking. Output in digital form is also provided.